Gangsta Drabble Imagines - Fluff and Smut
by kao-kei
Summary: Short, cute sets of preference imagines and drabbles for Reader x. Minor lemon but mostly fluff. Enjoy!
1. Daddy Benriya

How would he be as a dad?

 **Worick**

 **A girl:** He'd spoil his little princess to no end, with all the toys and cookies and sparkly little trinkets that she asks him for with an adorable puppy face - personally, I think of Worick as the type of fun-loving, overprotective father who'd happily let his daughter take him to a tea party or picnic with her dolls and let her do his hair (or nails - not toenails, though, 'cause according to her his feet stink like a skunk) and give her rides on his shoulders. He'd shower her with attention in private and tone it down a bit in public (he embarrasses her) and he'd be the type of softy dad to cry and snivel when she first goes to school. Whenever she accomplishes something he'd so proud, and shows it by taking her out for ice cream and saying how he's oh-so proud of his little sweetheart.

 **Nic**

 **A girl:** Just as overprotective as Worick - in fact, when she gets older and starts to date, he'll scare off all of her first few boyfriends - except her soulmate, of course, who'll definitely stand by her (and gain confidence as you support him). He'd be affectionate in his own quiet way - doing the same things Worick does, only with less excitement and slightly more rational, such as sternly telling his daughter that no, she can't eat chocolate before bed (it makes you get pimples and gain weight) and make sure she brushes her teeth, does her routine always, and always goes to bed on time. He does loosen up, however, whenever you chide and joke to him that he's too uptight, to which he'll respond with "I only want the best for her." Classic Daddy.


	2. Pain Reliever

How would he be as a lover comforting his girlfriend during her period?

(idea and some content credit to tumblr archives)

 **Worick**

Being the professional gigolo that he is, he completely understands women - or at least, he understands the _majority_ of the _actions_ of women - during their painful menstruation cycle. Worick would, undoubtedly, leave the Benriya jobs to Nic for the time being, and turn his attention to showering his beloved with _attention_ , spend the time by your side full of love and patience and adoration, do anything and everything you request - from chores to jobs to minor trips to the store for whatever you're currently craving. There would be cuddling and soothing galore, from hugs and kisses to small, funny stories about the time he drew on Nic's face to when he got caught by a client's husband pleasing his client - anything that might take your mind off of the pain. He'd give you massages and hold your hand to ease some of the cramps, and produce a hot water pack whenever it's needed - almost magically, you'd laugh. He'd respond with more smiles and spoiling. This is one of those rare- extremely, extremely _rare_ , as you don't much approve of his main job - moments where you thank the heavens for his being a gigolo.

 **Nic**

Oh, my. This is a tough nut. Impatient, short-tempered, and deaf to boot, Nic is probably a terrible choice of pain reliever - or is he? Even though he may seem unhelpful and misunderstanding on the outside, he's actually quite wonderful when it comes to soothing his favourite girl - you. Though he's not quite as knowledged as his fellow Benriya, he understands that his love needs attention and care - he showers her with this in his own, quiet, shy way; bringing home the most delicious, handmade meals (courtesy of Grandma Joel), carrying some of the kittens who follow him around back to your room for entertainment, acting extremely protective (even more than usual, which shouldn't be possible) and basically smothering you in aloof affection.


	3. Sex Kitten

What he's like during sex:

 **Worick**

He's definitely naughtier than usual - always buying new lingerie for you to model, costumes for

'playtime', and loves it when you take over. Sure, as a man, it's in him to dominate during the fun;

but he secretly likes it when you try - and succeed - in seducing him. Worick likes holding you

during sex - hugging, cuddling, whatever they call it. He always whispers filthy words in your ear

and annoys you with his teasing, but the sex is almost always worth it. Besides, an easy strip tease

is always the perfect punishment.

 **His favourite costume:**

Some sort of nekomimi, most likely a black cat. Or maybe a sexy barmaid in heels and fishnet

stockings. Oh, or you wearing one of his eye patches.

 **Secret:**

Secret sex is great, according to him. You tease him when he's taking calls from male clients, he

performs an amazing oral by hiding under the table and cloth whenever Nina comes over.

 **Nic**

Surprisingly, he's a beast during sex - he likes to be in charge and watch you're cute, innocent face

fluster and morph into bliss-stricken expressions. Nic is a groper, surprisingly; he doesn't do it in

public, but he's perfectly fine letting people know that you're his and only his. Unlike Worick, he's a

tit man, not an ass man. Nic likes it rough and hard, but he's more than happy to watch you ride him

anytime. He's obsessed about kissing you during sex, and sucking on your breasts - he's like a big baby,

super adorable.

 **Your first time riding him:**

Admittedly, he was too big for you first time around; it mostly involved you trying to get off again

and struggling - it was a whole lot of pain. But oddly enough, Nic enjoyed it so much he came

practically five minutes after you had sat down, much to your surprise.

 **Secret:**

Nic is always up for a good quickie. He's always sultry and amazingly seductive - whispering about how

lewd you are and smirking triumphantly when you whine and whimper and beg for more.


	4. Taquiner Les Bricoleurs

**His preferences:**

 **Worick**

Like I said before, hidden teases. He'll be taking a call, from, say, Monroe-san or Chad,

and will struggle not to pant and whine as you strut back and forth in front of him,

each time wearing less clothes than you had on before. He'll rush to end the call, and

pound you rough and messily after as 'punishment', or so he calls it.

 **Nic**

Head. Head, head, head, head. Blow. Same thing. Nic is a slave to heads; it's usually what

you bribe him with when you need a favor. Morning head is nice, especially after a night of

hot, heated you-know-what. He likes watching, partly turned on, partly amused, when you

stretch your lips around his massive cock and lap shamefully at it, your eyes teary and the

back of your throat hitting his tip.


	5. (search up maroon 5: feelings)

**What he loves about you (emotionally):**

 **Worick**

 **Your spunk.** The sour to Worick's seductive sweet, you're sassy and mischievous - in other words, you kick ass. Thought you're not a Twilight like his partner, Reader-chan is tough as nails and just as dangerous .

 **Your dedication.** A big believer in justice and ridiculously stubborn to boot, Worick always has trouble convincing you to do things his way. He always has to bribe you with a treat - whether it be a cute outfit or your favourite baked goods, the blonde half of Benriya can never get you to budge without a price.

 **Your sarcastic nature.** Worick: *trips over the worlds tiniest pebble* *awkwardly rights himself in an idiotic-looking position* You: Smooth, Worick. _Real_ smooth.

 **Nic**

 **Your kindness.** Worick calls you a goddess. Alex calls you an angel. Nic just calls you his. Friendly, helpful and always there when someone needs you, Nic loves how sweet and charming you can be around anyone and everyone you love.

 **Your innocence.** Easy to fluster and even more easy to make blush, Nic loves to tease you in his own quiet way. Simple yet deep public kisses and sweet words are his weapons on how to make you squeak in embarrassment. He loves to surprise you with presents from time to time - say, freshly picked flowers - and is always rewarded by the sight of you melting and a loving smile, accompanied by a quick kiss or embrace.

 **Your sadistic fighting nature.** An insanely powerful Midnight, you tend to morph into a terrifying, destructive monster when you take care of murdering trash.

Sorry to the Worick's fans about Nic's entry being longer… I admit he's my favourite but I love Worick as well :-)


	6. My Shitty Little One-Shots

**Worick**

 **FantasyLand**

"Hey, Worick… "

"Hm?" The blonde slowly twisted around to look at you, his head resting in one hand on the back of the chair. A cigarette dangled from his lips, and you could smell the nicotine lingering in the air, taste the individual molecules that made up the intoxicating smoke. "What is it, love… k-oh." The cancer stick promptly fell out of his open mouth, and hissed in protest as it fizzled out. "Uh, where did you get those?" He attempted at conversation, but it sounded mangled coming out of his closed throat.

"Worick, that was priceless." You choked out, clutching at your stomach and ignoring his question. He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"But, _ dear, it was your fault… " He pouted. "For dressing up like that!"

"Yeah, yeah. But you like it, no?" You put your hands on your hips, jutting out your chest and butt. "You groper."

"_-chan!"

But it was true. You were wearing one of Worick's old pinstriped shirts - tailored and fitted to mold itself to your own body. Also, a pair of suspenders that he used to wear when he was younger. You had on a pair of your own black jeans that Worick had once mentioned being his favourite. "It makes your ass look damn fine," He'd remarked wink and a lewd grin. "_-chan's ass is the best."

You'd socked him on the spot.

Anyways; the shirt was tight and partly unbuttoned over a cute (f/c) bra, the suspenders made your breasts push out, and knee-high boots made your legs more amazing than usual. You winked - not that he could really tell - behind one of his spare eye patches.

"Can I fuck you?" You blinked.

"Whu - "

 _Well, that escalated quickly._

"Worick! That was way too blunt!"

"But I want to! Besides, it's your _own_ fault, sweetheart!"

"Yeah, but… "

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting this!"

" … nope."

" … ahh, honestly… " He muttered, then got up with a heavy sigh. He sauntered over, and you suddenly found yourself trapped between a wall and a hard place.

A _hard_ hard place.

You raised an eyebrow when he pressed his bulging crotch suggestively against you. A leering grin danced across his handsome face, the morning sun illuminating his features and making his scar appear dashing. You sucked in a breath when he started to brush his hands tantalizingly over your body.

" _What am I going to do with you… "_

 **Nic**

 **Mellow Yellow**

"Niiiiic."

" … "

"Niiiiic."

"Hrn."

"Nic!" You tugged at his shirttails, pouting. "Hey, listen to me!" His eyes lifted from your lips to your eyes in a blank stare. You blinked, realizing what you'd just asked of him. " … oops. Sorry."

"Mm." He grunted in reply, then turned back to gulping down his Perrier, followed by a huge yawn. You groaned loudly in frustration, not that he could hear you.

"Can we do something _productive,_ please?" You slid off the couch and onto the floor, arms and legs splayed out like a starfish. Or maybe an octopus? Eh, who knew. "Other than you drinking your life away, I mean." He gave you a look, tossing his small white towel onto your head. When he failed to get some sort of reaction - a scowl, a yelp, an annoyed retort - he sighed and lifted a corner of the fluffy cloth.

Furrowing his brow upon seeing your flushed, disappointed, upset face, he tugged off the towel and pondered for a moment before choosing to drop down beside you, legs pulled up to his chest. One hand rested on his knee and the other poked at the cheek closest to him - your right.

" … "

" … "

A long pause ensued before you spoke softly, "I just want to spend more time together, before…" Hesitation. "Before… I guess, before the inevitable happens," You shrugged.

Another full minute of silence, and you copied his position, putting your head on top of your knees.

" … idiot." Your head lifted and cocked, not sure if you had heard him clearly, eyes shining with pre-tears.

"What?" He was shaking his head, and he made a low, guttural sound, as if your very reaction was exasperating.

' _It's so annoying,'_ He started with a sign, then leaned closer. Your eyes went wide when his his arm pressed into the back of your head, bringing you closer. Much closer. ' _How every little thing that you, say, do - "_ You could smell the sweet Perrier on his breath, now, and his hand covered your cheek - ' _\- is utterly adorable.'_ His mouth drew into a quick, smug but somehow loving little smile, before closing over yours.

" … "

It wasn't a steamy, passionate, all-hail-romance kiss; but more of a simple, I'm-here-and-I-like-you sort or thing. Appreciative. Gentle. Mellow.

 _Mellow_ _ **yellow.**_

" … pft." Nic was startled to hear you laugh, and since he didn't like it (nor expect it, to be completely honest) pulled back immediately. He glowered.

' _What's so funny?'_ He leaned back into the soft seat cushions, one hand cupping his chin. You blew out air from between your lips, smiling.

"No, it's nothing." You said, but he observed your twinkling eyes and pink cheeks, easily understanding that your odd female mind must have thought up something that he would never be able to fully comprehend as _him_.

' _You weirdo,'_ He grumbled, and promptly buried his face into your chest. You shrieked and flailed your arms, but ( _somehow_ ) managed to stay upright.

" _I'm_ a weirdo? Look who's talking!" Was your incredulous and flustered reply, struggling to shove the shameless man off of you. He locked his arms together around your waist, refusing to let go and nuzzling even closer, making you squeal and blush as you realized he was peering up from between your breasts. "Wait, I take that back. You're no weirdo; you're a pervert!" You cried, pinwheeling. "What in the _world_ has Worick been teaching you?!"

"'o-thin'," Nic growled, pressing his face deeper. You feebly attempted to bat him off. Failed. "S-ay," He smirked, nipping at the sensitive flesh peeking out from the shirt you wore, "'The-ese 'er reall-y 'oft," He continued in an innocent tone. "'ere li-ike 'illows," He playfully tugged at the lace lining the top of your bra. You glared at him.

"Thanks, but complimenting my boobs won't get you out of sexual harassment," You retorted. "The next time we meet up with Chad-san and Cody-kun." He frowned, not liking how you addressed the younger officer as 'kun'. You realized that it had bothered him and, being the wonderful, kind person you were, immediately switched to a cooing tone of voice, assuring him that of course you liked him better, you were just teasing. It wasn't until you planted a kiss on his forehead - pushing his bangs back, smiling like an angel - that he grudgingly accepted your 'apology' and let go.

' _Of course you like me better,'_ He signed, and traced a heart over your left breast. He chuckled at your confused face and continued with a soft, uncharacteristic smile,

' _Since people always like people who love them.'_


	7. Kawaii desu-ne?

**What he loves about you (physically, like appearance):**

 **Worick**

 **Your butt.** It doesn't take a genius to realize that Worick likes the two planets

hangin' round the back of the ladies. He claims that it's not just because you

have a nice, round butt, but a toned one. Booty call.

 **Your skin.** Soft and smooth to the touch, Worick would probably molest -

 _caress_ you all day. Not that you'd allow him, that is.

 **Your eyes.** He can totally read you through 'em - when they're twinkly, you're

feeling mischievous, and he better watch out. When they shine, you're happy

as can be. When they're warm - it's just you telling him you love him through

your eyes.

 **Nic**

 **Your boobs.** OH MY GOD MUST I EXPLAIN THIS NOPE

 **Your hair.** It always smells so darn _nice._ It's soft as a kitten's fur and fine as silk.

He loves nuzzling into it, playing with it, brushing your hair - anything that has

to do with touching it. But he obviously loves you more.

 **Your smile.** It's warm, kind, and full of comfort. Whenever you smile or laugh

\- not unkindly - at the quiet Twilight, he feels appreciated and loved. It's

probably what he looks forward to everyday - seeing you smile.

 **And of course, they both love you! It's a win-win!**


	8. MUSICAL FILLER

**This is a filler chapter for while I work on the threesome one. Patience, my young grasshoppers.**

 **Playlist:**

 **Let's just say you're good at choreographing. I picked out a few songs for you to sing and**

 **dance to!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Shake it! - SISTAR (Kpop) - Bastard routine (like the dance in the video)**

 **Feelings - Maroon 5 - Bastard routine (break dance or hip hop)**

 **Kisaragi Attention - Luna Haruna - Bastard band song (pretend you're in a band with First Astronomical Velocity from Super Sonico)**

 **Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez - Solo, Bastard**

 **Sailor Moon Crystal Opening 1 Instrumental Vers. - Sailor Moon Anime? - With FAV, double above at Bastard**

 **Bang Bang Bang - Big Bang - Bastard routine (like the dance in the video)**

 **Good Boy - GD X Taeyang - Bastard routine (like the dance in the video)**

 **Walkashame - Meghan Trainor - Bastard solo**

 **Love is a Beautiful Pain - MAD (Japanese, BGM) - I don't know about this one because there's a guy…**

 **Rolling Girls Opening - Rolling Girls Anime? - With Nina in the clinic, along with the radio**


	9. A Romantic Night With -chan

**Quick preferences:**

 **What he's currently reading:**

 **Worick - Fifty Shades of Grey (cliche, I know) from his place on the overstuffed chair**

 **Nic - Nothing, besides the ingredients on the Perrier packaging while waiting for Nina to come over**

 **What he wants to eat tonight:**

 **Worick - Spaghetti. Maybe the way the dogs eat it in the Lady and the Tramp. He enjoys the classics.**

 **Nic - Whatever you make is fine with him. He loves your cooking. But he has an annoying habit**

 **of stealing bites of food while you make the preparations.**

 **What you're wearing:**

 **For Worick - A fitted gray business suit with pencil skirt, satin white blouse, red kitten**

 **heels, gold locket with a picture of your deceased parents and a formal**

 **hairstyle from working late at the office (With Chad-san and Cody)**

 **For Nic - A cute, dark gray pleated skirt, forest green fur-lined hoodie, layered tank tops**

 **in black and (f/c), long lace stockings up to your thighs, and a sweet wispy side**

 **bun in a white bunny hair tie, courtesy of Nina (Coming from the clinic)**

 **The struggle of writing threesomes is real. But have patience, my kohais. I can do it!**

 **-K**


	10. Delico-chan PRECIOUS LOVE

**DELICO SPECIAL MWAHAHAHA**

 **So this is yet another filler. I got the idea from one of my favourite Fairy Tail fanfics.**

 **I think that these might turn out to be better than the threesome…**

 **I cry ;-;**

 **But enjoy!**

 **Delico's list of how to hug _-chan.**

 **Because everyone needs some Delico love.**

 **The casual arm around the shoulder. (Otherwise known as the 'back the fuck**

 **off you jerks she's MINE' hug) But sometimes he just wants his hand to be near**

 **your boobs because he's a secret pervert.**

 **The 'please forgive me, it was my fault' hug. Because it feels horrible when his**

 **precious _-chan is made at him.**

 **The 'I'm still alive, yes I missed you too' hug, or the 'I'm so glad to see you again' hug.**

 **The 'it's okay, just cry' hug. Or the 'I'll be here. Always' one.**

 **The possessive hug, like the 'do not come near her' or 'IF YOU HURT THIS WOMAN**

 **YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND TORTUROUS DEATH' hug. Basically it involves him**

 **crushing you to his chest and glaring murderously at random mafia or sketchy looking**

 **guys.**

 **The sweet, 'Hi how are you' greeting hug**

 **The 'I love you' hug**


	11. Delico's Kiss List

**MORE DELICO-NESS**

 **Because he is my precious baby and I will never let the haters fucking hurt him.**

 **That awkward moment when autocorrect attempts to change 'Delico-ness' into 'Deliciousness'.**

… **no matter how delicious he looks, no you may not eat him.**

 **Delico's list of kisses:**

 **The gentleman kiss. Basically the kind that princes place on the hands of beautiful**

 **maidens.**

 **The 'thank you, you're the best' kiss. Smooch on the cheek.**

 **The 'you smell good' kiss. The sniffing and nuzzling thing that cute boys like to do.**

 **The 'please don't cry' kiss. Delico is the world's best reliever.**

 **The 'you are so beautiful' kiss. On the nose, forehead, or lips.**

 **Delico likes to pepper _-chan's face, neck and collarbone in butterfly kisses**

 **whenever she's acting particularly cute.**

 **The 'ahaha, Delico-chan is too cute' kiss. From _-chan.**


	12. Just Barely

**Daniel Monroe x Fem!Reader - Special (For Guest: Wolf)**

 _ **Just Barely**_

A shadow lengthened. Thinned. Vanished.

Daniel Monroe heaved a sigh, running a calloused hand over his weathered face. "Damn paperwork," He muttered to himself, a string of four-lettered words spouting from his lips. Daniel glanced over at a separate pile of white sheets, and shuddered. A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He snarled when it plonked and made a perfectly round smudge on one of his signed contracts. "Oh, fuck."

"You mustn't speak like that, especially around your subordinates, sir." He sucked in a breath and spun around, clutching at his chest.

"What in the name of - my Lord, _ _ _ _ _, you simply cannot scare me like that!" He scowled. "I'm too young to die!" A young woman set a saucer down on his desk, the Earl Grey tea wavering inside its cup. Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Pardon my French, but you're quite old, sir." Daniel shot her a look.

"I noticed, _ _ _ _ _. It was the spur of the moment." The lady named _ _ _ _ _ laughed, her voice a light, tinkly sound.

"Whatever you say, sir." Reaching out, she adjusted his crooked tie, making him frown. "But please, take care of yourself properly, and I'll refrain from making any more comments on your age."

"Since when did you take up the job of my wife, _ _ _ _ _?" She winked at him.

"Now, we all know that you're much too great to have a petty wife like me, sir." Daniel scoffed.

"Petty? Who the hell called you petty?" His eye twitched in annoyance. "Tell me, _ _ _ _ _."

"No one, sir." She shrugged. A thought passed through her eyes, and she grinned. "It was the spur of the moment." Daniel chuckled at her statement.

"Alright. Now, go on, I must finish this." _ _ _ _ _ cocked her head with one eyebrow raised.

"But sir, surely you must be tired - "

"Shoo! An old man like me is always tired! But I must act like a young one and do his job properly,

without fail!" _ _ _ _ _ snorted.

"Big words for a man who fell asleep two minutes after I left his office last time - "

"Go away, _ _ _ _ _."

"Very well." She sent him one last look - almost maternal - and swept out, her heeled boots clicking on the floor. Daniel shook his head and clucked his tongue at her vanishing figure,

then turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"Delico! Stop it!" An hour or two later, the (oldish) man awoke to the sound of something crashing to the ground - hopefully not one of his antique vases; those things were damn expensive nowadays! - and laughter. Startled, Daniel swiped out a hand, nearly knocking his now-empty teacup over in his hurry.

"Those kids… !" He growled, getting up with a huff. He wobbled, unsure of himself, and staggered drunkenly towards the door. "Ow ow ow ow… " His darn left leg was numb, and he banged it against the doorframe on the way out. "Ow!"

"Delico!" A voice hollered some way down the hall, and the pounding of footsteps followed. "Quit it!" Daniel winced, and looked up from nursing his poor leg. A happy, blushing _ _ _ _ _ was being fussed over by an uncharacteristically playful Delico. He had managed to sneak his arm around her shoulders and under her knees, and was carrying her like a doll, pretending to struggle under the weight.

"D-dammit, _ _ _ _ _, I thought you said you were going to cut back on the pastries?" He panted, nearly dropping her. _ _ _ _ _ shrieked and clung to his neck as if it were a lifeline.

"I did! But Alex's desserts are too good!" She cried, then noticed Daniel. She waved cheerily with a beaming face. "Oh, up from your nap, sir?" Daniel cocked one eyebrow at her.

"At least I'm not playing newlyweds with my Twilight soldier at the workplace," He retorted.

_ _ _ _ _ winked at him, teasing.

"At least I get to be a married woman in this day and age."

"Hey! That was not appropriate, Miss _ _ _ _ _!" Daniel feigned a dramatic look of disgust, putting his hand over his heart. "You simply _cannot_ address your elders as such."

"Oh, so _now_ you're an old man." _ _ _ _ _ blew a raspberry. "Well, if you can play the old card, I can play the married one!" Delico chuckled at their antics, placing her down gently with a kiss on the cheek. Abruptly, Daniel felt a tug at his heart. Was this a fatherly love he felt, or… ?

"Monroe-san is right, _ _ _ _ _. We really shouldn't be fooling around like this." _ _ _ _ _ pouted at him. Daniel was a _little_ pissed to see that they were still holding hands.

"You were the one who started it!" She accused childishly. Wide eyes were turned towards Daniel.

"He did it!"

"Sure he did." Daniel leaned heavily against the wall, his leg smacking painfully once more against

the wall. "Ow!"

At once, the other two seemed to realize his distress. "Oh, dear, did your leg fall asleep?" _ _ _ _ _ sympathized, fretting over him. "Sir, please let me know earlier next time!" Daniel was in too much pain to snap back, "Well, _you_ were too busy flirting with _my guard!"_

"I'll carry him to his bedroom, _ _ _ _ _," Delico insisted, relieving some of the weight on Daniel's leg by supporting his torso. "You go get it ready." _ _ _ _ _ hesitated, swaying uncertainly, before nodding and rushing off. Daniel watched her go with a wistful gaze.

"In the name of Ergastulum - why didn't you mention this sooner, sir?" Delico asked him, out of both curiosity and concern. His boss gave him a look.

"In the name of Ergastulum, why were you molesting my secretary?" Daniel replied, rubbing his sore behind. Delico's face flushed. "And don't think that I haven't heard about your little stunt - with the shiny diamond ring," His boss added after an awkward silence. His subordinate's face reddened even further, to the point where his cheeks were ploofed in an pout and he was a human representation of a tomato.

"Sir - I, uh -"

"Relax, I'm not going to chew you out about it," Daniel clapped him on the back, and Delico visibly relaxed. "Just know that if you hurt her, I will personally hand you over to those Hunters."

Now Delico visibly paled.

"I'm just messing with you, son!" Daniel barked out a laugh, and Delico breathed a sigh of relief. "But treat her well, my boy." They shuffled down the hall. Daniel felt drowsy - a little woozy, a little demented. He wondered whether or not Delico was planning to get _ _ _ _ _ pregnant soon.

"I'll take good care of her, sir." Delico blurted out in a rush. "I promise!"

 _You better,_ Daniel thought to himself, feeling quite remorseful. _Because I can't be the one to do it._

' _When I grow up, I'm gonna marry Monroe-san! Because he's cool and powerful and amazing!'_

Not anymore.


End file.
